Más que amigos
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto: "La quincena de Itachi uke" / Drabble / Au / Itachi recibe la visita del mejor amigo de su hermano, quien le sorprende con una gran revelación.


**¡Hola a tods! Bueno, aquí está mi última aportación a este reto organizado por Itara, a quien le tengo que agradecer enormemente el que me haya tenido en cuenta ^^ **

**Por otra parte, debo pedir disculpas por este drabble, ya que es cortísimo y no me ha salido muy bien que digamos. Lo siento, no he podido hacer algo mejor. La universidad y todo me tiene hasta arriba :(**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Más que amigos<strong>

No sabía cómo ni por qué había acabado así, pero no se iba a quejar en absoluto de lo que estaba pasando. Le ardía el cuerpo de una manera asfixiante. Quería más, no, necesitaba más. Extasiado, pasó las manos por detrás del cuello de su amante y le besó apasionadamente mientras se acercaba aún más a él si podía. Las manos de su compañero recorrían su torso, despojándole de la camisa que llevaba. Notó su erección crecer rápidamente, demandando atención, y vio al otro chico sonreír de forma triunfante, zorruna.

- Sabía que esto te gustaría, ttebayô.

Itachi rodó los ojos, exasperado y el rubio le plantó un beso, demandando los labios de su amante y recorriendo con la lengua cada rincón de su boca, saboreando lo que el moreno le ofrecía. Desesperado, le quitó los pantalones, junto con el bóxer, y dejó toda la hombría del Uchiha al descubierto y se deleitó con la hermosa vista que tenía delante. En seguida salió de su trance y él mismo se desnudó completamente. Se recostó sobre el moreno y volvió a besarle, sintiendo el calor del otro. Acercó sus penes y comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez, sintiendo un placer difícil de describir. Comenzó despacio, muy lentamente, desquiciando cada vez más al Uchiha, quien se retorció ligeramente en un claro gesto hacía el rubio, indicándole que lo hiciera más rápido, pero en el momento en que estaban a punto de llegar, Naruto paró de repente.

- ¿Qué-qué haces? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

Naruto se acercó a su oído, dejando a su paso suaves besos en el cuello de su amante.

- Esto no se acaba aquí, Itachi –respondió sensualmente.

El moreno se tensó un poco al tiempo en que el ojiazul le levantaba las piernas, dejándole completamente a su merced. Naruto le acarició la cara, intentando calmarle en el instante en que le penetró de una vez, pero eso no fue suficiente para mitigar el grito ahogado que el Uchiha dejó escapar. El rubio le volvió a besar, intentando no hacerle daño con cada movimiento.

- Vamos, hazlo. No soy de porcelana –espetó- muévete.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza, descargando todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo del mayor, quien llevó una mano a su propio pene y se masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas del rubio. A los pocos minutos, el Uchiha sintió que una sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, provocándole fuertes espasmos y un placer increíble. El menor lo notó y él también llegó al orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del Uchiha. Cansado, Naruto salió de su compañero y se recostó encima suya, intentando calmarse.

Itachi, con el menor entre sus brazos, volvió a pensar con lucidez y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. El rubio se había presentado en su piso para hablar con Sasuke a solas y él le había ofrecido que pasara dentro, porque no tardaría en volver. Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto era que Naruto le iba a confesar que estaba enamorado de él y lo que pretendía con su visita era pedirle permiso a Sasuke para poder conquistarle. Ante esa declaración, no pudo evitar besar a Naruto, correspondiéndole, ya que siempre le había gustado el alocado y rubio amigo de su hermano pequeño, pero nunca dijo nada porque pensaba que Sasuke estaría en contra de ello y no se lo permitiría. Pero en ese instante sólo estaban ellos dos y sus sentimientos. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el ansia de sentir al otro, de tocarse hasta desgastarse. Así fue cómo habían acabado en la cama del mayor.

- Ne, ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó el rubio, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- En lo que le diremos a mi hermano cuando vuelva.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse y la pareja se miró, sorprendida. Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**P.D.: Gracias a ti de nuevo, Itara ;)**


End file.
